The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Glitches
This is a list of glitches from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Acrobatic Link Link must first get on the top of the Cucco stand in Castle Town, then jump off to the left as if he were trying to leap the fence. He will land exactly on top of the fence, and keep running in midair as long the stylus is held down. To get over the fence, Link must do a somersault. Link will flip high into the air and land on the other side. Arrow Orb Glitch Pick up two Arrow Orbs. Put one on the ground anywhere, facing anything, and another can be placed on or in it. Firing an arrow at it causes them to light up and make noise. Also, Link cannot turn them with the boomerang or whip this way, making the only way to stop them is to pick one up or to slash them with the sword, hitting the arrow. Barrel Glitch Occasionally, in the Ocean Realm, on the way to the Tower of Spirits, a barrel will spawn halfway in the water, halfway in the ground, giving it the appearance that it is floating in the ground. This may happen elsewhere. Beedle Air Balloon Glitch Have Link just stand inside Beedle's Balloon. Then, play the Spirit Flute. The images on the map will temporarily have a different color. All the songs work with this glitch. Blank Speech Bubble During the cut scene where Princess Zelda and Link find out Chancellor Cole is a demon, after Alfonzo hits the train and Zelda gasps, skip the rest of the cutscene, and Link will wake up in the Hyrule Castle with a blank speech bubble, until Teacher talks. This glitch may not always work. Bomb Flower Glitch At the Trading Post, near Linebeck's grave, there are two bomb flowers. Usually, Link is unable to throw the bomb over the fence and onto the tracks, but in a small portion of the fence, he can do this. If he throws it carefully, it is possible to throw the bomb so it appears that the bomb is inside the Bridge Worker when he is repairing the bridge. Boss Key In the Tower of Spirits is a room where Princess Zelda, as a Phantom, must grab the Boss Key. On occasion, Link may be rendered unable to use or remove the key. The game must be either restarted or Link will have to use the pits as a means to lower his hearts to the point of restarting the area. Changing Lanes During the battle with the first car of the Demon Train, destroy all but one of the barrel launchers and wait for a crossroad in the tracks. Set the train to move to the other set of tracks, and before switching tracks, destroy the final barrel launcher. The Demon Train will warp to the next area, but the train will move to the other set of tracks. If performed correctly, the train will miss the portal entirely and zoom across the tracks until he fall into the abyss and start the battle over. Disappearing Keys On F13 of the Tower of Spirits, if Link gets the Small Keys and saves without using them, there is no hope of getting them back. They are gone forever. Flashing Crow Sometimes, if Link is in a place with crows, after killing one of them, he may find that somewhere else in the station there will be a flashing crow with feathers appearing out of nowhere for a while. This flashing crow stays in the same place while it is there. Fraaz When Fraaz is battled for a second time during the third challenge in Take 'Em All On, it occasionally gets stuck in mid-air after it splits in two, making it necessary to quit the minigame session. There are no reports of this occurring during the original battle with Fraaz in the Snow Temple. However, during the battle in the Snow Temple, it is possible, after Fraaz splits into his fire and ice parts, that these may spin in small perpetual circles in the center of the room, making it necessary to restart the game. Frozen Byrne While fighting Byrne, play the Spirit Flute when he is almost defeated. Going Through a Train If Link passes through a warp gate, and there is a Dark Train or Armored Train really close to the Spirit Train, when Link and the train warp, the other train will stop, but the sparkles of the Spirit Train will pass through the other train. Helpless Zelda On F27 in the Tower of Spirits, if Zelda warps to the Phantom Eye while it is in midair above the sand on the lower part of its patrol path with a Warp Phantom, and moves, unless Zelda warps to another Phantom Eye, then Zelda will fall in the sand and the cycle will continue, forcing the game to have to be restarted or sometimes use the Sand Wand to elevate Zelda before she reappears. The only way to have a chance to for this to happen if she warps from far away. Inside a Rock, Then a Chest In the area where Link finds the bridge builder, there is an area with four rocks. If Link runs at an angle to the center of the rocks and rolls, he will be in-between all four rocks. Then, when he plays the Song of Discovery, the hidden chest will appear where Link was and Link will be where the rock on the bottom is, inside the rock. If Link attempts to pick up the rock, he will appear inside the treasure chest, holding the rock over his head with his head being the only thing visible. To get out of it, just throw the rock and open the chest. Karate Kid In Snowdrift Station, there is a fence touching a wall that Link would normally be able to jump off of, although if Link walks at it in a certain manner he can walk directly on the fence all the way to the other side of it and jump off. Lava Bouncing If Link is pushed off a ledge into lava with the Phantom in the Tower of Spirits and takes out the map just before he falls in, he will fall in while holding the map and bounce there until normal gameplay resumes. Link is in the Door Sometimes, if Link is standing halfway over a door on a timer, or barely misses getting over the threshold before the time runs out, the door will close and half of Link will seem to be in the door. Link can escape and become normal again simply by walking the other direction. This can also happen with Zelda (when she is possessing a Phantom) if she is standing on the door. This glitch does not work in the Snow Sanctuary since the timer ends once Link touches the door (or steps on it). Missing Hearts in Health Gauge If Link picks up a heart while his hearts are refilling after using a potion, some of the hearts in the middle of the gauge will be empty until Link takes damage. Note: This glitch will not break the game, but will make cuccos run around each other (one cucco runs around the other while the other spins around, watching it). Music Glitch In the confrontation between Byrne and Anjean after obtaining the Fire Rail Map, the music sometimes becomes very high-pitched and reedy. The only way to end this is to exit the Tower of Spirits. Phantom Eye in a Safe Zone On F30 in the Tower of Spirits, if the Phantom Eye in the northeast corner spots Link, and he runs to the Safe Zone, the Phantom Eye will fly into the top left corner of the Safe Zone. It will not see Link while he is in the Safe Zone, but if he goes out, it will sound the alarm. Phantom in a Safe Zone Occasionally, a Phantom will attack Link while in a Safe Zone. But because they are unable to touch Link in a Safe Zone, their swords will pass straight through Link. Also, on F29 on the Tower of Spirits, if Link is spotted by a normal Phantom and runs to the bottom most Safe Zone, the Warp Phantom may warp on the Safe Zone and start to attack Link. However, it will not harm him. If Link goes out of the Safe Zone or attacks it, it will warp away. Stuck Behind Zelda Before the final battle with Malladus, it is possible to get stuck behind Zelda while she is charging and not be able to move at all making it impossible to protect her. The player must either restart the game or let Link get killed in order to continue. If Link has a Purple Potion, he will be revived, but he will remain stuck behind Zelda. The Armored Train Stop In order to perform this glitch Link must be in the Snow Realm. Make sure that Link is somewhere where he can be chased by the Armored Train, but at the same time be at a rail area where the train cannot actually destroy Link's train. Then keep shooting at the Armored Train. After enough times the train will actually stop permanently. But this does not mean that the train is not dangerous. Traveling Goron After the lava in Goron Village has been cooled down, the Anouki Village Goron asks to be taken to Anouki Village. However, if this side-quest is initiated before Link has met Embrose, the Goron is nowhere to be found, and does not appear until the Fire Temple is completed. Treasure Glitch If Link gets a Demon Fossil or other common treasure while a potion fills Link's hearts, get another heart and it will give Link three quarters of a heart. Warp Gate Glitch 2 Stop inside a warp gate. Then blow the whistle to activate it. Since the train doesn't have the momentum to move, it will just slowly disappear. This is a very tricky glitch. Whip-Item-Wall Glitch When the whip is used on something that can be picked up and thrown (for example, a sword or a Helmet ChuChu's helmet), if Link has his back next to a wall, the item will occasionally go partially or fully into the wall. If only partially into the wall, the item can still be retrieved with the whip. Sometimes the item will move to the top of the wall as well, though it breaks shortly afterward. It is also possible to throw a sword through a wall using this glitch. If Link stands in a corner and tries throwing the sword out, sometimes it will go out. (This can only happen if there are other parts of the area outside the room, like the room in the Ocean Temple that can only be accessed from the lower floor.) Whistle & Tunnel If Link holds down the Train's Whistle, and then releases as the screen turns white while riding through a tunnel or Space-time Gate, it will still blow throughout the white screen. This also occurs when travelling through a normal tunnel entrance. Category:Glitches Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks